The Requiem of the gods
by InumbraLunaest
Summary: "Why can't I remember you?" "She changed the way things were supposed to be" She looks at her, horror dawning on her face.
1. Chapter 1

_A white expanse greeted her eyes. Empty, desolate, cold, and foreboding, she shuddered as she tried to move. Only to find her efforts for naught, floating in the white expanse of nothing._

 _Worry and fear shot through her as time seemed to pass in the white place. Thoughts whirled in her head as she tried to place where she was. A sense of familiarity seemed to eat at her as she tried to look around. But there was nothing to look at, just a white expanse._

 _Purgatory? Was the one thing she had found herself calling the white place. She did not feel pain, nor hunger, there was no suffering. A part of her wanted to sleep, but another part of her wanted to explore and exploit the...place._

 _It was such a difference in color she was almost certain she was hallucinating. There was a phenomenon like that, imagining things when one was going through torment like this. Of course she would have known if this was torture, but the yellow spark burst again and she knew for certain she had to follow it._

 _The question was not if she should follow it, rather how would she be able to, as she was floating and couldn't control her movements. She had tried everything, moving her legs rapidly, swimming in thin air, wriggling like a worm, and a hundred more. She wasn't tired, physically speaking she could keep it up for quite a while. But there had to be another way._

 _The yellow spark had grown exponentially brighter. It's color and depth a welcome change to the white. She had longed for it, desperately trying to reach out for it. But all she could do was let her outstretched arm reach for something much too far._

 _"Don't give up now" a gentle voice whispered. "Almost there" it encouraged._

 _She had looked up to see the yellow spark form into an odd flower shaped pin. She reached out for it and held it close, warmth filling her._

Her eyes snapped awake and she suddenly sat up on her bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead and a headache was forming in her throbbing head. She swings her feet down to the bed before shuffling towards the bathroom door.

Staring at the mirror she sees her black hair slicked with sweat, falling around her in heavy clumps. Her skin was pale, white as the sheets that she used, and her eye bags looked as deep and dark as the abyss that she called her life.

"You look horrible" she croaked to her own reflection. A bitter smile crosses her lips but it still remains there. A smile, a small smile.

She turns on the faucet and splashes her face with the cold water. As she washes her face, a pink streak lingers at the end of her peripheral vision.

A cold, heavy lump forms in her throat and for some odd reason a feeling of being watched gnaws at her.

As she closed the faucet and wipes her face with a towel, a pair of golden eyes flash by her closed eyes. She gasps and nearly falls over, only to be caught by her dog who was wagging his tale energetically.

"Good boy" she murmured as she scratched behind his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You can't keep her like this"_

 _2 giant flames stood in front of her, one a bright yellow, another a roaring pink. The pink flame had spoken and there was a certain edge to the feminine voice._

 _"I gave her a chance" the yellow flame sparked. The pink simply continued to keep a steady beat._

 _She covers her face with her hands as they started glowing brighter._

 _"You can't keep her like this. The truth will come out. I will repay her in the same fashion she had done for me" the same feminine voice spoke up. Somehow hearing those words sent a shiver down her spine._

 _"Then we will stand divided in this issue" peeking from her hands, she sees a blonde with drills for hair. Her bright regal aura, washing off like a waterfall. Her face was stoic, but there was an emotion she couldn't read._

 _The pink flame was replaced by a girl who had soft features. Big, doleful eyes, and a face that seemed to be every bit as charming and sweet and naive as a deer. But their was something else in her face she couldn't place. Something wrong, something terribly wrong._

 _The 2 of them give each other a hard glare before the pink one was whisked away in a cloud of ribbons and strange symbols she could somehow understand. The blonde sighs before looking at her with a small smile._

 _"Well, I suspected this much" she said simply, her smile still there._

 _She swallows a lump in her throat and watches with an even more confused expression._

 _"I just hope we wouldn't need to come to an argument" she says quietly, before walking towards her and holding out her hand._

 _"Keep hoping"_

"Hello?"

Startled, she jolts from her comfy sofa and look at the door curiously.

"Who is it?" she half shouts and the person outside gives a releaved sigh.

"It's me Lily" came the same voice.

"Come in, the door isn't locked" she half shouted before turning of the T.V and getting up from the chair "Shadow is in his little play pen, it's alright for you to come in" she continued, a grin on he face.

"Honestly your dog borderlines cute and horrible" Lily smiled as she walked in, her cane tapping in front of her.

A bigger smile erupts on her face as she watches Lily walk over to the sound of the dog scratching and barking. "Good Morning to you too Shadow" she says as she scratches the dogs' ear.

"So Lily, what brings you here today?" she asked, her voice filled with mirth. Of course she knew why she was here and she knew that she knew that she knew.

All she recieved was a roll of her eyes and a playful smirk. "You know very well why I'm here Klari" she replies smiling.

Klari walks over to her and gently takes Lily's hand into hers and smiles "Of course" she smiles even wider before walking towards the door, Lily in hand "Well we can't get to that grocery if we just stand here"

Lily rolls her eyes but follows willingly, tapping her cane just to make sure she was still on solid ground.

"Honestly, when was the last time I let you down?" she asked as she turned around to lock the door to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

_She found herself in a familiar city. It's tall buildings looming over the small, spects of the people who lived in it. The smell of fire and smoke of any other kind of city was a familiar burn to her. But there was a certain cold, a certain dark miasma she couldn't place._

 _A white, cat-like creature, with unblinking ruby eyes sat in front of her. She couldn't help but shudder as the thing sat there, unmoving and stoic. It's face neither a smile nor a frown, it was empty, blank._

 _She shudders again and a feeling of rage and disgust seem to build up inside her as she sees the creature. She felt like she wanted to strangle it until it looked "normal" but she doesn't. A sense of resignation and defeat washing away her will to act._

 _A pink streak catches her eye and she turns around to meet the same pink haired girl from the night earlier._

 _"Homura, it's been so long" she smiled, her golden eyes shining brightly._

 _She takes a step back, and finds herself teetering over the edge of the building roof._

 _"Homura, it's me Madoka. Don't you remember me?" her voice was soft, hurt, and her eyes seemed to be hypnotic because she felt a sense of peace and sleepiness._

 _The girl took a step closer and gently took one of her hands. Pure, unadultered, joy shot through her and a very strong feeling to hug her was itching at her._

 _"I-i don't know who that is" she stutters and pulls away from her grip._

 _Madoka frowned and leaned in a bit closer "Can't you see? She's trying to seperate us, Homura" her voice was quaking and her eyes were filled with a certain dark edge._

 _She knew she saw her before, somewhere. She knew that they had met before, but she just couldn't place what. But she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that was not how she is._

 _A familiar scent of tea wafted through her nostrils and to her surprise Madoka steps back and scowls. "Mami, I know you are here" she spits._

 _The smell of tea got stronger but nothing happened. Madoka sends her a mournful glance before clenching her jaw and spreading her pink big wings_

 _"You can't hide the truth forever Mami Tomoe"_

* * *

Klari sighs contentedly as she leans back into the soft sofa chair. They had both decided to meet up the next day in a small cafe by the city's edge. It was cozy, warm, and it gave a warm welcoming vibe.

As soon as Lily walked in, a young man, maybe their age, greeted her and ushered them to a cushioned seat.

"He's a good friend of mine, we went to the same school, the one near here" she said as they settled into the booth "I was already a patron to this cafe during my school days, hence their familiarity with me" she smiled fondly.

Klari smiles and nods "That's sweet"

She hums before the same man approaches. His blonde hair slicked back and his eyes were a familiar shade of red. "May I take your orders?" he asks politely and brings out a pen and a pad of paper.

"French Vanilla tea for me as usual Akira" she grinned.

Klari smiles wider "Your best seller then" she replied. Akira nodded before walking away.

"I see you toned down your tea intake" she grinned as Lily blushed.

"As if you toned down your coffee intake" she replied and Klari laughed.

"How has your trips been? Nothing extraodrinary happened?" she asked as Lily brough out paper and began folding.

"None sadly, but the board of the company gave enough drama to start a series of soap operas" she sighs and Klari rolls her eyes.

Soon their orders arrive and they continue talking about whatever tickled their fancy. Time seemed to have slowed as the 2 enjoyed their company, joking and making up for the time they lost.

"I really missed you Klari" Lily said as they stepped out of the cafe. Her arm tangled with Klari, despite being a good 3 inches taller than her.

"I missed you too Lily" she leans on her as they descend down the stairs, Lily's cane tapping the only sound for a few moments.

As they approached the bus stop, Lily stops and removes her arm from Klari's.

She turns around and Klari looks behind her to see a white, cat-like, creaature with unblinking red eyes.

"Homura Akemi, would you like to make a contract with me?"


End file.
